Le Paradis des cinglés
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Quand deux folles se rassemblent pour écrire une fiction Naruto ça donne ça !
1. Chapter 1

**Alors je vous préviens de suite, ceci est un gros délire que j'ai fait avec une amie à moi qui est aussi déjantée que moi. Alors voilà ce que ça donne quand deux folles se réunissent. Pour information, Winry c'est moi. Vous pouvez m'imaginer comme vous voulez peu importe. Clélya hé bien c'est l'amie en question. Brune aux yeux clairs. Les tenues que l'on porte, à vous de les imaginer. Bon alors tout commença le jour où...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Bûche glacée quand tu nous tiens_

**Deux jeunes filles sont en train de se battre à la lisière d'une forêt. Clélya enfourche une jolie jument à la robe noire comme la suie. Winry, elle, est à pied et lance un regard méfiant en direction de sa soi-disant amie. Etrangement, elle a la nette impression que Clélya ne lui veut pas du bien et ses doutes risquent bientôt d'être confirmés.**

**Clélya : Chargez ! **

**Elle part au galop à la poursuite de Winry avec le sabre en l'air qui esquive l'attaque version Matrix. La jeune fille réplique aussitôt avec un bon jet de shurikens que Clélya évite avec une facilité apparente. Winry sort alors des kunais et s'approche dangereusement de son adversaire. Clélya, elle, descend tranquillement de sa monture.**

**Winry VS Clélya : Le match de Titans (10 euros la place)**

**Round 1**

**Dong ( bruit de cloche métallique dans laquelle on frappe)**

**Winry lance des shurikens sur son adversaire qui évite facilement le jet d'armes mortelles. Clélya s'approche alors de Winry et la pousse violemment dans l'eau avant de lui sauter dessus. Mais Winry se dégage au dernier moment et commence à composer plusieurs signes à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Mais miracle, les yeux de Clélya deviennent rouges avec trois virgules noires à l'intérieur ! **

(PetiteSaki : Hein comment ça rouges avec trois virgules noires à l'intérieur ? Tu t'es pas gourrée dans le script ?

Cyrielle (relit le script) :Ben non c'est bon.

PetiteSaki : Bizarre je savais pas que l'autre avait le Mangekyou Sharingan, enfin passons et reprenons.)

**Clélya : M'en fous moi j'ai le sharingan à trois virgules na.**

**Elle lui tire la langue et copie rapidement ses signes mais Winry affiche aussitôt une mine boudeuse.**

**Winry : Hé tu triches là !**

**Clélya (avec un grand sourire) : Hé non ! Tous les coups sont permis.**

**Winry : Katon ! Boule de feu !**

**Clélya copie de nouveau la technique de notre Winry nationale et les deux boules de feu explosent en produisant un magnifique feu d'artifice.**

**Clélya : Ouah ! C'est joli ! Joyeux Noël Winry !**

**Winry : Multi-clonage !**

**Clélya : Hé mais non arrête y'aura pas assez de bûche !**

( PetiteSaki : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça parle de bûche ici ? On est en train de faire une fic sur Naruto pas un repas de famille !

Cyrielle : Bah désolée mais c'est écrit dans le script.

PetiteSaki : Mais c'est n'importe quoi ce script ! Passe moi ce torchon !

Cyrielle : Pas question ! Sinon tu vas le salir !

PetiteSaki : Tu sais que tu m'énerves ?

Cyrielle : Ouais bon tais-toi, les lecteurs aimeraient bien lire la suite.

PetiteSaki : Mais cette histoire ça part en vrille ma chérie !

Cyrielle : Irrécupérable !)

**Clélya sort tranquillement un panier d'osier dans lequel elle a placé une grosse bûche. Elle sort la bûche avec délicatesse sous les feux d'artifice qui continuent de décorer le ciel de mille et une couleurs. La jeune fille sort ensuite un couteau, pose la bûche sur une petite table...**

( PetiteSaki : Minute ! Où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé cette table ?

Cyrielle : Bah on a qu'à dire qu'elle était allée chez un marchand de tables.

PetiteSaki : Un marchand de tables ? T'as déjà vu un marchand de tables dans Naruto !

Cyrielle (en pleine réflexion) :Hum... Non je ne pense pas.

PetiteSaki : Bah tu vois ! Alors la table hé bien on peut pas la laisser là.

Cyrielle : On peut plus modifier le script. Comment fait-on ?

PetiteSaki (gros soupir) :Bon c'est pas grave, continuons.)

**... et découpe la bûche glacée en plusieurs morceaux de taille égale pour ne faire aucun jaloux. Elle commence ensuite à sortir des assiettes et dépose un morceau de glace dans l'une d'elle. Elle la tend ensuite à Winry qui la regarde avec un air incrédule scotché au visage.**

**Winry : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

**Clélya : Tais toi et mange.**

**Winry : J'en veux pas.**

( PetiteSaki (a des étoiles plein les yeux) : Comment ça elle en veut pas ? C'est délicieux la glace ! Comment peut-elle gâcher une telle merveille ?

Cyrielle : Hé reviens sur Terre ! On a encore besoin de toi ici !

PetiteSaki : Les meilleures ce sont celles au chocolat, elles ont un de ces goûts !

Cyrielle : C'est décidé, la prochaine fois je lis le contrat avant de le signer.)

**Clélya prend une part de glace et commence à la déguster. Winry regarde l'assiette qu'elle tient dans ses mains et commence finalement à manger sa glace de mauvaise grâce.**

**Clélya : Tu sais quoi ?**

**Winry : Nani ?**

( PetiteSaki : Faut qu'on m'explique, depuis quand Winry parle-t-elle Japonais ?

Cyrielle : D'après le script c'est parce que ça fait plus style.

PetiteSaki : Mais c'est quoi ce script pourri !

Cyrielle : S'il est pourri pourquoi l'as-tu signé ?

(Gros silence)

PetiteSaki : (--) Sans commentaires.)

**Clélya : J'ai téléphoné à Sasuke et Itachi, ils arrivent.**

**Winry (surprise) : Ils ont le téléphone ?**

( PetiteSaki : Voilà une excellente question !

Cyrielle : Ils ont le téléphone dans Naruto d'après toi ?

PetiteSaki : Bah j'en sais trop rien. Mais je vois mal un ninja en train de téléphoner.

Cyrielle : Ben pourquoi ça ?

PetiteSaki : Imagine un instant Itachi avec un téléphone en main et tu comprendras.

Cyrielle : Hum...)

**Clélya : Roh... Je les ai appelé par télépathie, ça te va ?**

**Winry : Bon d'accord, si tu veux.**

**C'est alors qu'apparaît Sasuke avec son habituel visage impassible. Bizarrement il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur en ce moment. Il s'approche des deux jeunes filles et s'écrit :**

**Sasuke : C'est qui l'imbécile qui nous a appelé ?**

**Clélya : Ta gueule ! C'est moi. Vous voulez de la glace ?**

( PetiteSaki : Comment a-t-elle osé ? Elle a dit ta gueule à mon chéri, j'en reviens pas ! Je vais être traumatisée à vie !

Cyrielle (en lui tapant dans le dos pour la réconforter) :Faut pas t'en faire pour si peu tu sais. Ca aurait pu être pire.

PetiteSaki : Oui tu dois avoir raison ! Il faut que je reprenne du poil de la bête !

Cyrielle : Oui ! Tu es une powergirl après tout !

PetiteSaki : (--)

**Et là il apparaît, le splendide, le magnifique, l'incroyable, le plus beau, le fameux ITACHI UCHIWA !**

( PetiteSaki : Faut vraiment te calmer Cyrielle. Je sais que t'es folle d'Itachi mais à ce point...

Cyrielle : Il fallait que je laisse mon amour s'exprimer, c'était plus fort que moi.

PetiteSaki : Heureusement que toutes les filles amoureuses ne sont pas comme toi alors.

Cyrielle : Me fais pas la morale ! Toi t'es pas mieux avec Sasuke !

PetiteSaki : Oh mais ferme la !

Cyrielle : Tu veux mon poing sur la figure ?

Biscotte : Hé on se calme les filles pas besoin de s'énerver pour si peu.

PetiteSaki et Cyrielle (se désignant mutuellement du doigt) :C'est elle qui a commencé.

Biscotte : Comment puis-je encore les supporter ?)

**Clélya : Vous voulez de la glace ?**

**Aucune réponse des deux frères Uchiwa qui restent muets comme deux tombes.**

**Clélya (s'énervant) :Putain vous pouvez répondre ! ASSIS !**

**La voyant s'énerver, Sasuke préfère obtempérer alors que son grand frère se contente de les fixer tous les trois de ses yeux rouges, impassible.**

**Clélya : J'AI DIT ASSIS !**

( PetiteSaki : C'est pas comme ça qu'elle va le faire obéir si vous voulez mon avis.

Cyrielle(sirotant un thé) :Bah qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il va obéir pour une fois.

PetiteSaki : Je te trouve bien trop zen toi, tu devrais arrêter de boire ce thé aux myrtilles. Tu deviens complétement droguée avec ça.

Biscotte : Dites les filles ? Vous auriez pas vu le script ?

PetiteSaki : Celui de la fiction ?

Biscotte : A ton avis ?

PetiteSaki : Non je l'ai pas vu, il a du aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Biscotte : (--) Un script qui se promène, on aura vraiment tout vu.)

**Itachi (calmement) : Et si j'ai pas envie ?**

**Clélya : Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !**

**Itachi : Je suis pas ton chien !**

**Clélya : Non ça je le sais. Mes chiens marchent à quatre pattes.**

( PetiteSaki : Ouah première nouvelle ! Un chien marche à quatre pattes !

Biscotte : Comment elle le rembarre Itachi. Cette fille est trop balèze !

Cyrielle (les larmes aux yeux) :Mais taisez-vous ! Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles ?

PetiteSaki : Hé bien c'est très simple, je préfère Sasuke.

Biscotte : Pareil pour moi.

Akameru : Ouaf !

Cyrielle : (--)

**Itachi : Tu m'énerves !**

**Clélya : Oui j'men doute ! Mais t'inquiète c'est réciproque !**

**Itachi : Mange la toi-même ta glace !**

**Sasuke, lui, les ignore tous les deux et continue tranquillement de manger sa glace sous les yeux attentifs de Winry. Clélya, s'emportant, se lève et donne un puissant coup de poing à la vitesse de la lumière dans le visage d'Itachi qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et se le mange en pleine face.**

( Cyrielle (sort sa tronçonneuse) : OH MON DIEU ! ELLE A ABIME LE VISAGE DE MON CHERI ! ELLE VA PAYER !

PetiteSaki : Hé tout doux avec ça Cyrielle.

Biscotte : C'est dangereux une tronçonneuse. Hé puis qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de la tuer ?

Cyrielle : Une satisfaction personnelle.

PetiteSaki : Il reste un problème. Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer les personnages de la fiction.

Cyrielle : Comment ça ?

Biscotte : C'était marqué en tout petit sur le contrat.

Cyrielle : Mais quelle galère...)

**Sasuke (yeux de merlan frit) : MON DIEU ! TU AS REUSSI A BLESSER ITACHI ! **

**Clélya : J'te ressemble pas moi, je suis pas une brèle. Tu veux encore de la glace ?**

**Sasuke : Euh...**

**Mais soudain, le clone d'Itachi attaqué par Clélya disparaît dans un nuage de fumée et on voit le vrai Itachi adossé à un arbre, le visage toujours aussi impassible.**

( Cyrielle : OUAIS ! ITACHI C'EST THE BEST NINJA !

PetiteSaki : Ouais tu dis ça parce qu'il a évité le coup de poing.

Biscotte : Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est pas laissé défigurer ce crétin.

Cyrielle (sort sa massue et l'abat sur Biscotte qui se brise en mille morceaux)

PetiteSaki : MAIS T'ES CINGLEE ! Comment on va faire pour la ressusciter maintenant que tu l'a brisée ?

Cyrielle : Pourquoi on devrait la ressusciter ?

PetiteSaki : Pour pas être virée espèce d'imbécile !

Cyrielle : Bah il fallait me le dire avant.

PetiteSaki (sort un tube de glue hyper forte et commence à recoller les morceaux)

**Clélya sert de nouveau une part de glace à Sasuke avant de reporter son attention sur le véritable Itachi.**

**Clélya : Putain ! J'me suis fait avoir !**

**D'un rapide bond, elle rejoint Itachi dans son arbre.**

**Clélya : Ok, tu m'as eu.**

**Itachi : Il ne faut jamais prendre Itachi Uchiwa pour un débutant. Tu devrais le savoir.**

**Clélya : Mais oui. Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais dis... Tu veux pas de glace ?**

**Itachi : Tu vas continuer à me saouler longtemps avec ta glace ? Viens plutôt te battre qu'on voit ton niveau.**

( PetiteSaki : Ouais une baston !

Biscotte : Et si on s'la jouait barbare ?

PetiteSaki : Pourquoi ne pas plutôt faire la paix ?

Biscotte : J'vais commander des frites.

PetiteSaki : Va dans une baraque.

Cyrielle : Si vous n'avez rien compris ne vous en faites pas c'est normal chers lecteurs.)

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nousrevoilà avec la suite des aventures folles de Clélya et Winry ainsi que celles de nos amis ninjas. Pour aujourd'hui délire assuré et apparition d'un nouveau personnage. Je sens que tu vas l'adorer Princesse d'Argent si tu lis mon autre fiction Quand la haine l'emporte. Ceci dit, laissons place à la fiction Naruto avecpour commentatrices nos trois auteurs déjantées, j'ai nommé Biscotte, Cyrielle et PetiteSaki ! Allez on est parti pour un bon petit fou rire ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Larien Elendil** : Hé oui, je te rassure tout de suite il y a bien une suite. D'ailleurs notre délire est loin d'être terminé. Nous en sommes déjà à plus d'une quarantaine de pages. Notre délire n'a pas de limites. lol Et tu as bien deviné, c'était bien une allusion au donjon de Naheulbeuk j'adore trop ce truc c'est trop délirant ! En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras sûrement pas déçue en lisant ce chapitre 2.

**LeoKuraGirl **: Tuvas trouverça bizarre mais j'adore les chibis et le mot chibi. mdr Mais je sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour deviner qu'on connaît le donjon de Naheulbeuk, vous devez être devins ma parole. Et t'inquiète, des délires on s'en tape sans arrêt et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. On en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux persos dans ce délire. Et leur malheur est loin d'être fini.

**Princesse D'Argent :** Nous revoilà avec la suite ! Et merci pour tes commentaires sur mon autre fic ça fait plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Un boulet et dispute à l'horizon_

**Clélya (avec nonchalance) : Si tu veux de toute façon je peux pas mourir...**

**Sasuke (en mangeant sa glace) : T'es immortelle ?**

( PetiteSaki (en pleurs) : Bon sang c'est horrible.

Cyrielle : Bah qu'est-ce que tu as ma grande ?

Biscotte : Tu la trouves grande toi ?

Cyrielle : Roh mais arrête de l'enfoncer, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est malheureuse ?

Biscotte (à l'adresse de PetiteSaki) : Allez, dis ce qui ne va pas à tata Biscotte.

PetiteSaki : Mon chéri est en train de manger toute la glace.

Biscotte : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

PetiteSaki (avec des yeux flamboyants) : JE VEUX DE LA GLACE !

Cyrielle : C'est qu'elle fait peur comme ça. Fuyons !)

**Clélya : Un peu... Disons plutôt que je suis déjà morte.**

**Sasuke : Ah d'accord.**

**Sasuke ignore Clélya et pose sa main sur celle de Winry qui est assise à ses côtés. La jeune fille, elle, le fixe amoureusement. Itachi jette un coup d'oeil à son frère et à Winry avant de soupirer profondément. Sasuke ne semble pas savoir quoi faire et se met à rougir fortement avant de sourire à Winry.**

**Itachi : C'est désolant. Et dire que c'est mon petit frère...**

**Sasuke ne prête pas la moindre attention aux mots employés par son frère aîné et approche ses lèvres tout doucement de celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se sent rougir violemment mais n'ose pas reculer, comme paralysée. Pendant se temps, Itachi sort discrétement quelques shurikens de sa besace, mais ce geste ne semble pas échapper à Clélya qui ne tarde pas à le lui signaler.**

**Clélya : Ca va je t'ai vu !**

**Elle bondit alors en haut d'un arbre et se dissimule dans les feuillages. Sasuke, lui, embrasse tendrement Winry qui ne tarde pas à prolonger ce premier vrai baiser.**

( PetiteSaki (anéantie) : J'ai le coeur en lambeaux.

Cyrielle : C'est à cause de Winry ?

PetiteSaki : Elle a osé embrassé mon Sasukenouchet ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Biscotte : Ah l'amour...

Cyrielle : Qu'est-ce que t'as contre l'amour Biscotte ?

Biscotte : Rien, rien. Mais moi je dis que rien ne vaut une bonne petite baston.

Cyrielle : T'es vraiment qu'une barbare sans coeur.

PetiteSaki : Ma vie est finie !)

**Itachi ignore complétement nos deux amoureux et rejoint rapidement Clélya dans son arbre. Il lance plusieurs shurikens dans sa direction et l'un d'eux frôle de peu la joue de la jeune fille à moins d'un centimètre. Mais Clélya avait prévu le coup et avait placé un clone aux yeux exorbités à sa place. Profitant de cette diversion, elle passe derrière Itachi et le fait tomber de l'arbre dans lequel il est perché. Le jeune homme retombe cependant tranquillement sur le sol et compose rapidement quelques signes.**

**Itachi : Doton ! Le mur infranchissable !**

**La jeune fille brune pousse un léger soupir avant de faire apparaître un bouclier invisible autour d'elle. Elle passe alors à travers le mur de terre à l'aide de la puissance dévastatrice du feu qu'elle venait d'invoquer.**

**Itachi : Bien je vois que tu es une adversaire à la hauteur, je sens que je vais m'amuser.**

**Clélya : Merci c'est gentil !**

**Itachi ne répond rien et se précipite à toute vitesse vers elle, kunai en main. Clélya se le prend dans l'épaule gauche mais cela ne semble pas lui faire mal. Quelques instants plus tard, la plaie se referme toute seule comme par magie.**

( PetiteSaki : Oh ! Elle est comme Kyuubi.

Cyrielle (sceptique) : Je ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à un renard à neuf queues.

PetiteSaki : Mais non baka, pas au niveau de l'apparence. Je voulais dire au niveau du pouvoir de guérison.

Cyrielle : Mouais si tu veux...

Biscotte (essaie de mettre du blanco sur le script mais le tube reste bouché comme par magie)

PetiteSaki (intriguée) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Biscotte ?

Biscotte : J'essaie de modifier le script mais rien à faire, ce tube reste bouché !

PetiteSaki : Fais-moi voir ça !

Biscotte : Non pas touche c'est à moi !

PetiteSaki : Donne-moi ça !

Biscotte : NON !

Cyrielle (à part) : D'éternelles gamines.)

**Itachi (surpris) : Mais comment est-ce que tu ?**

**Clélya : Je t'ai dit que j'était déjà morte. Winry peut le faire aussi mais elle ne travaille pas assez. **

**Sasuke, quant à lui, passe tranquillement sa main dans les cheveux de Winry qui le laisse faire, visiblement ravie.**

**Itachi : Bien alors je vois qu'il va falloir que je te montre toute ma puissance. Arcanes lunaire !**

**Clélya se retrouve alors dans un monde (comment je vais dire ça ? Hum...) irréel où les ténèbres régnent en maître.**

**Clélya (murmure) : Pff... j'ai plus qu'à trouver mon père .**

**Itachi : Ton père ?**

( PetiteSaki : Ouh la c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je comprends plus rien.

Cyrielle (moqueuse) : Tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon.

PetiteSaki : Nani ?

Cyrielle (sort le petit Larousse et cherche la signification de Nani sans trouver) : Dis Biscotte ? Ca veut dire quoi Nani déjà ?

Biscotte : "Quoi" pourquoi ?

Cyrielle : Pour comprendre le langage de PetiteSaki.

Biscotte : Elle se met au Japonais maintenant ?

Cyrielle : J'en ai bien l'impression.

Biscotte : Oh misère...)

**Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, Itachi reprend la parole :**

**Itachi : Bah c'est toi qui parle de ton père.**

**Clélya: Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis pas conne !**

( PetiteSaki : Ca ça reste encore à prouver.

Biscotte : T'es obligée de t'incruster dans le récit toutes les trois lignes ?

PetiteSaki : Bah oui, je suis l'auteur donc je commente.

Cyrielle : Moi aussi je suis l'auteur je te signale.

PetiteSaki : Ouais mais c'est moi qui ait corrigé toutes les fautes.

Cyrielle : Ouais mais qui c'est qui a inventé Clélya ?

PetiteSaki & Cyrielle : A L'ASSAUT !

Biscotte (se cache derrière une armoire en voyant les tables et les chaises voler partout dans la pièce) : Elles sont vraiment folles.)

**Sur ce la jeune adolescente déploie ses ailes noires comme la suie et part a la recherche de son père. Elle aperçoit alors une immense forteresse. Clélya aperçoit également une sphère bleue, elle fonce vers celle-ci, la traverse et apparait entre Sasuke et Winry qui étaient en train de se rouler une pelle. La pauvre Clélya descend rapidement de la table et s'essuie les joues avec force et vigueur.**

**Clélya : Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk !**

**Winry : CLELYA !**

**Clélya :** **Ben désolée, je ne savais pas où j'allais atterir ! Beurk ! Ca coule dans mes oreilles.**

**Sasuke se contente de lancer un regard de tueur en direction de Clélya alors que Kisame fait soudainement son apparition.**

( PetiteSaki : On a un léger problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là Tête de poisson ?

Cyrielle : Bah comment veux-tu que je le sache moi ?

PetiteSaki : Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Enlevez-moi ce plouc de cette fiction et en vitesse !

Biscotte : On ne peut pas, le blanco ne fonctionne pas je te rappelle.

Cyrielle : C'est la misère, tout ça ça va tourner au vinaigre.

PetiteSaki : Passez-moi le script.

Biscotte (lui passe le script) : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

PetiteSaki (tente de le déchirer mais le script tient bon)

Cyrielle : Ben ça c'est du vrai papier, ils ont pas lésigné sur la qualité.

PetiteSaki : Rah ! maudit soit ce papier !)

**Clélya: Ah non !**

**Sasuke : Oh non ! Pas la face de poisson !**

**Clélya : Un peu de respect toi !**

**Itachi : Hé ! Tu traites pas mon équipier comme ça toi ! Espèce de petit frère à la manque même pas capable de me battre !**

**Clélya : T'es dégueulasse, c'est pas de sa faute si t'es un surdoué !**

**Itachi : Je t'ai pas parlé !**

**Kisame: Ouah ! J'arrive au mauvais moment on dirait.**

**Clélya (à Itachi) : LA FERME !**

**Itachi : NON TOI LA FERME ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX LE DEFENDRE ?**

**Clélya: Je sais pas, mais t'es injuste !**

**Kisame : Bon on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?**

**Clélya : Il se passe rien ! Tu veux un morceau de glace ?**

**Kisame : Heu... Je veux bien. C'est quel parfum ?**

**Clélya: Vanille ou fraise.**

**Kisame : Vanille.**

**A cette réponse Itachi manque de peu de tomber à la renverse alors que son petit frère continue de manger sa glace tout en fixant Winry.**

**Clélya : Ben sers-toi, fais comme chez toi.**

**Kisame se sert rapidement et commence à manger sa glace à la vanille.**

( PetiteSaki (yeux de merlan fris) : Un requin qui mange de la glace. On aura tout vu.

Cyrielle : Oh mais laisse-le, s'il aime bien...

Biscotte: Moi je trouve que c'est du gâchis de lui en donner.

Cyrielle : De toute façon tu peux rien faire, tu ne peux pas t'incruster dans l'histoire et tu ne peux pas modifier le script.

PetiteSaki : Oui mais on peut commenter, c'est déjà ça de gagner.

Biscotte : Et Kisame récupère le ballon, il fait la passe à Itachi et il MARQUE !

PetiteSaki & Cyrielle : Complètement barje !)

**Itachi reste dans son coin et s'adosse de nouveau à un arbre en fixant Sasuke de ses yeux rouges. Clélya s'avance discrétement vers lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.**

**Clélya : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Itachi (exaspéré) : T'écoute quand je te parle ou tu fais sans cesse la sourde oreille ?**

**Clélya : Tu peux te calmer s'il te plaît ? Je t'ai rien fait moi !**

**Itachi : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Oublie moi !**

**La jeune fille s'emporte et fout une claque au jeune homme avant de partir.**

**Winry : Clélya reviens !**

**Mais Clélya est partie dans la forêt et tire une moue perchée dans un arbre.**

**Winry : Bah t'as gagné Monsieur l'arrogant !**

**Itachi : Ben c'est pas de ma faute si elle est partie.**

**Winry (énervée) : J'espère pour toi que tu plaisantes là ?**

**Itachi : Ca va ! Je vais la chercher ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser !**

**Sur ces derniers mots, le ténébreux se dirige à son tour vers la forêt à la recherche de Clélya.**

( PetiteSaki : On peut dire qu'elle le fait courrir.

Biscotte : Ca fait pas de mal un peu de sport.

Cyrielle (ironique) : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Biscotte (avec des yeux flamboyants) : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Cyrielle (reculant un peu) : Rien, rien...

Biscotte (menaçante) : J'espère bien pour toi.

PetiteSaki : Bon bah moi je file, je viens de me souvenir qu'on a plus de farine. Bye !

Biscotte & Cyrielle (lui courent après) : Reviens ici espèce de lâche !)

**Winry (le regarde partir en soupirant) : Ah ces mecs...**

**Sasuke : Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.**

**Winry : Je t'incluais pas dedans rassure toi.**

**Sasuke lui adresse un sourire dont lui seul à la secret et pose sa main sur le genou de Winry tout en l'embrassant, alors qu'Itachi est toujours à la recherche de notre déserteuse.**

**Itachi (soupire) : Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? **

**Le ténébreux regarde à droite et à gauche mais toujours pas la moindre trace de l'adolescente.**

**Itachi (impatient) : Bon miss Je-Boude tu vas te montrer oui ! **

**Quelques minutes plus tard toujours pas le moindre signe de Clélya et Itachi commence sérieusement à perdre patience.**

**Itachi : Je sens que si je la retrouve je vais la tuer ! Bon Clélya ramène toi !**

( PetiteSaki : J'ai jamais vu Itachi s'énerver comme ça.

Biscotte (lavant le linge) : Oui, moi non plus. Dis tu peux me passer le détachant à ta droite ?

PetiteSaki : Un détachant ? C'est quoi un détachant ?

Biscotte : Contente-toi de me passer le flacon Ariel.

PetiteSaki : Ca a un nom un détachant ? Je savais pas.

Cyrielle : Ca se mange ?

Biscotte (exaspérée) : Mais qui m'a foutu des auteurs aussi ignorantes ?

PetiteSaki : Ce n'est pas de notre faute si notre QI s'élève a un niveau légèrement médiocre. Toi-même tu n'as que dix mots de vocabulaire.

Cyrielle : Je crois qu'on s'égare un peu de sujet les filles. Au départ c'est la fiction que nous devions commenter.

PetiteSaki (réfléchit) : Hum... T'as pas faux là. Allez on y retourne !)

**C'est alors qu'une voix jaillit d'un arbre non loin.**

**Clélya : Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas mourir.**

**Itachi tourne ses yeux rouges vers la voix et parvient à retrouver Clélya perchée sur un arbre. Il s'approche et s'adosse à un arbre en face d'elle.**

**Clélya : Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **

**Itachi : Winry m'a demandé de te retrouver et ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser.**

**Clélya : Je t'ai rien demandé et je descendrai pas.**

**Itachi : A ta guise. Ca m'est bien égal après tout.**

**Clélya : Dégage alors.**

( PetiteSaki : C'est pas bien de parler à un criminel de rang S classé dans le Bingo book comme ça.

Cyrielle : De toute façon elle risque rien, elle peut pas mourir.

PetiteSaki : C'est bête qu'elle puisse pas mourir. Itachi lui aurait fait la peau.

Cyrielle : Hé ! Clélya est de ma création, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt !

PetiteSaki : De toute façon Winry non plus ne peut pas mourir.

Biscotte : Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous avez le droit de créer votre perso et pas moi ?

PetiteSaki : C'est nous qui avons écrit le scénario, tu n'as fait que le relire.

Cyrielle (sortant le contrat) : De ce fait tu seras moins payée et ne récoltera que 10 pour cent des parts.

Biscotte : Et ça fait combien en euros ?

Cyrielle (--') : J'en sais rien. J'ai jamais été très douée en mathématiques.

Biscotte (--') : Déprimant. )

**Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence installé entre les deux jeunes gens finit par se briser lors de la prise de parole de la part de la jeune fille brune.**

**Clélya : Bon moi j'me casse! **

**Elle saute de l'arbre et se met à courir à l'opposé du groupe. Mais Itachi ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille et la rattrape.**

**Itachi : Pas si vite !**

**Clélya : Quoi ?**

**Itachi : Tu penses tout de même pas t'en aller comme ça ?**

**Clélya : Si.**

**Le jeune homme s'approche de la jeune fille, l'enserre par derrièreet place un kunai sous sa gorge découverte.**

**Itachi : Pas question que tu t'en ailles.**

**Clélya : Pourquoi ?**

**Itachi : Parce que...**

**Il n'en dit pas plus. Clélya, énervée, pousse rapidement la main d'Itachi et recommence à avancer.**

**Itachi : Alors comme ça tu n'es même pas capable de me faire face ?**

**Clélya stoppe soudainement son avancée.**

( PetiteSaki : Là il a fait une très grosse connerie.

Cyrielle : Je sens que la météo va bientôt annoncer un violent orage suivi d'un très violent ouragan.

Biscotte : Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

Cyrielle : Au contraire, j'adoucis les choses.

Biscotte (apeurée) : Elle est si effrayante que ça ?

Cyrielle (avec un sourire à faire peur) : Tu vois la momie ou encore n'importe quel monstre ? Hé bien elle est pire qu'eux tous réunis.

PetiteSaki (rire démoniaque) : NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Biscotte (tremble de peur) : Maman au secours ! Viens me chercher !)

**Itachi (ironique) : Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible.**

**Clélya se retourne vivement et fixe Itachi avec colère.**

**Clélya : Ferme ta gueule !**

**Itachi : Non, en fait tu n'es qu'une lâche Clélya d'Amainosse!**

**Clélya : Si tu le dis.**

**Et sans en dire avantage, elle reprend tranquillement sa route, dépassant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs au passage.**

**Itachi : Je vois... Tu ne vaux guère mieux que tous ces crétins de ninjas de Konoha.**

**Clélya : Si tu le dis.**

**Itachi : Et en plus tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre.**

**Clélya (le regarde) : Mmmmmm oui j'ai pas envie. Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?**

**Un sourire en coin apparait sur le visage d'Itachi alors qu'il fixe toujours Clélya.**

( Cyrielle (chibi eyes) : Il a souri ! Il a souri ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce mec c'est vraiment une bombe !

PetiteSaki (lui tend un bavoir) : Tu mets plein de bave partout, c'est écoeurant.

Biscotte (essuyant le sol plein de bave) : Ouais, arrête de fantasmer. Il voudra jamais de toi de toute façon !

Cyrielle (lève sa massue de trente tonnes) : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

Biscotte : Oh non, ne me réduis pas en miettes. Je ferai ce que tu voudras mais épargne-moi.

PetiteSaki : Allez écoute-la Cyrielle. Jolie tu es, sage tu es, Itachi de toi voudra.

Cyrielle (se calmant) : Bien, je t'épargne pour cette fois mais ne recommence pas. Quant à toi Yoda, merci de m'avoir rendu la foi.

Murtag (se tape l'incruste) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent celles-la ?

Cyrielle : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Dégage !

Biscotte s'arme de son poing américain, vise Murtag et l'envoie sur Vénus.

Biscotte : Voilà, mission accomplie !)

**Clélya : Quoi ?**

**Itachi : C'est la première fois qu'on me tient tête comme ça.**

**Clélya : C'est bien. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?**

**Itachi ignore sa dernière question et continue de parler comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.**

**Itachi : Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu m'énerves.**

**Clélya : J'énerve tout le monde de toute façon.**

**A suivre...**


End file.
